Out From Under
by Jenn1244
Summary: Harry fell in love with Draco when he was sixteen but Draco didn’t feel the same way. Now eleven years later Draco has now come back in to Harry’s life turning his entire life upside down. NEW SUMMERY.
1. Chapter 1

Out From Under

Authors Note: Hey everybody! I know I still have to update my other stories and it will probably be tomorrow hopefully. Anyway there has been a lot going on in my life lately and so here I am writing this. This is a true story about me and a guy and everything I'm writing today actually happened.

Summery: Harry fell in love with Draco when he was sixteen but Draco didn't feel the same way. Now eleven years later Draco has now come back in to Harry's life hoping that he can erase the past and hopes that Harry still loves him after all this time. Non magical story everyone is all human

Harry was sitting at his computer waiting for it to load to his yahoo mail. It was a normal Friday, expect that he didn't have to work that day due to the horrible ice storm they were having. Finally the page had loaded and Harry clicked the picture of the letter so that he could read his messages. When he looked at the subject of the email he got the surprise of his life. There in the subject heading was Draco Malfoy's name along with that he added Harry as a friend to his face book page.

Harry sat there in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and all he could think of was why is he doing this to me over and over again. Harry hadn't heard from Draco in two years and thought that he never would until now that is. Harry opened the email but it was like he was on auto pilot. He then clicked the link to expect him as a friend even though he wasn't sure why but something inside him told him too. Once that was done Harry got up from his computer chair and walked around his house still in shock. He wondered why after all this time he would contact him again. Too many things were running through Harry's mind but he just couldn't think straight still.

Harry tried to do some things around the house to take his mind off of what happened but it was no use no matter what he did he couldn't stop from thinking about Draco. The thing was is that Draco was Harry's first love when he was sixteen, which would have been great if Draco had loved Harry back. When Draco had found out he seemed to like to play with Harry. Draco would put his arm around Harry when Draco's boyfriend wasn't around or he would kiss Harry on the check and all of this was done in front of people at Harry's expense. Harry took though whatever Draco dealt out at him and wished so many times for Dracos love in return.

Harry had written Draco a very long letter telling him how he felt which wasn't easy for Harry to do and it didn't help that some of Harry's friends went along with it. Draco though had taken Harry aside and told and actually promised him a someday that they could be together. Harry was elated he couldn't believe it finally a small crumb was thrown his way. Draco was glad he had made Harry smile but knew he wouldn't follow through on his promise but that wasn't going to stop there little game. Harry put up with whatever Draco gave and even sat and watched as the love of his life got down on one knee and proposed to his best friend Ron. Harry wanted to run out of the room and cry but he just sat there in shock at what he had witnessed. Harry then had to witness though neither of them told that Draco and Harry's best friend Ron were dating each.

Draco finally dropped out of school and left Harry devastated the day he left. Harry though was about to get even more pain then he bargained for. Harry lost his aunt and uncle tragically that same year that Draco had left him all alone. It was then that Harry pushed his feelings for Draco to the back of his mind and tried to deal with all of his grief. Four years passed before Harry saw Draco again. Harry was working at a fast food place and was shocked to see Draco standing there with is son and his and his new husband. Harry had to endure the fact that Draco just saw him in that crappy uniform and how embarrassing it was.

Every time Draco would come back in to Harry's life. Harry would feel some of his feelings came back but he never let them out totally until this time. Harry didn't know what to do he was so confused. So he did the only thing he could do he lied to himself and told himself that he wasn't in love with Draco anymore and that Harry had changed and wasn't that person anymore. Harry got back on his computer and did a search for Draco and found him on his MySpace page. Harry then added him as a friend and sent Draco an email just saying hi, so Harry for a reply that wouldn't come.

Tbc…..


	2. Chapter 2

Pissed off

Authors Note: Thank you so much for everybody's great response. This honestly means a lot being that it's from a actual life experience. Oh if anyone would like to read one of the actual blogs I wrote while venting let me know.

Harry was beyond pissed off wondering how Draco could do that to him yet again. Harry couldn't believe that after a week he still hadn't gotten a response from Draco what's so ever. Harry couldn't figure out why someone would find him then completely ignore him all at the same time. Harry used his anger to write two very angry blogs stating his feelings perfectly at how he actually felt about this whole situation. It didn't help though that the more he thought about it the more pissed off and upset Harry got. Harry didn't want to feel this again he wasn't ready and he didn't think he ever would be either.

Harry had been holding back his tears but he knew that he was just making it impossibly worse with each passing day. Harry still kept lying to himself though it was easier than facing what he all ready knew was the truth. Harry knew the truth would break him when he finally let it out. Harry finally did break though. Everything that he had been holding back for the last eleven years came rushing back to him. Harry felt like his heart was being split in two and he couldn't find the strength to make it stop anymore. Hermione Harry's best friend and cousin helped him to realize one night while Harry was falling apart that it was ok and that Harry shouldn't take the blame for something that wasn't anyone's fault. She told Harry that love just happens and that you can't help who you fall in love with and that the right person was out there for him.

You see Harry blamed himself for falling in love with Draco because Draco always made him feel like it was his fault for all of it. Harry hadn't realized that he had been holding so much blame for it all this time until he let himself feel everything for the first time in years. Harry then made a decision he wanted a clean slate to start over and see if maybe they could be friends even though Harry wanted so much more but he would take whatever he could get at this point. Harry emailed Draco again telling him that he wanted a clean slate and that he just wanted to be friends so that they could finally put the past behind them and move on from all of this shit. Harry also said that he hoped to hear back from Draco but if he didn't he would understand. Harry never did get a reply back from Draco which hurt Harry even more than he thought possible.

Harry still didn't understand why all of this was happening and he wished that Draco would say something anything at this point to at least let him know where he stood in all of this. The more time passed though Harry began to give up hope that Draco would never really love him. Harry knew now that he had to move on but he was finding it harder and harder everyday but he also knew that he couldn't live like this either. Harry couldn't keep holding on to something that was never his to begin with but Harry still wished any way even though he knew in his heart it would never come or so he thought.

Draco though was having a different reaction to all of this in fact he was starting to see Harry in a whole new light that he didn't know was possible. Draco was falling in love with Harry and that was scaring the hell out of him, so he just ignored him instead but he knew that wouldn't work for to much longer either. Draco was going to have to convince Harry that what he was feeling was real and that Draco wasn't using him this time but Draco was going to be in for the ride of his life because Harry wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily. Now it was Harry's turn to put Draco through hell.

Tbc..


	3. Chapter 3

Shock

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who either reviewed or added me to there favorites, story alert, or even favorite author you guys are the best. I want to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas and I hope everyone gets what they want this year. Draco's point of view will be in the next chapter. It was supposed to be in this one but I got this surprise so had to add it in.

Harry wasn't sure but some how Draco had managed to do it again and shock the hell out of him again. Harry had been talking to Hermione and his friend Ginny. Everything was fine until he got an instant message from someone he didn't know. Harry accepted it out of curiosity wondering who it could possibly be. When it had finally opened the only response was "hi", so Harry replied back and asked who it was. Harry got a surprise though when it turned out to be Draco. Harry couldn't breath and he started shacking wondering what he should do. He some how managed to type who it was to Hermione though he had no idea how. The conversation didn't last more than ten minutes leaving Harry totally freaked out.

Harry was then left with a feeling of what the hell just happened? He remembered asking Draco for a fresh start but when he hadn't gotten a reply back he figured that was his answer now though he wondered if this was his answer after all. Could they really start over and be friends after all this time? Harry hoped they could but also knew it would be extremely hard being that he was still in love with Draco. Harry though also knew that he couldn't just let Draco off the hook so easily either. Harry needed answers and Draco had left him with just more questions as instead. Harry hoped that Draco didn't want to just pretend that what ever happened just stayed in the past because one of these days they were going to have to deal with it sooner or later.

Harry also knew that he wasn't going to let Draco get away with it in fact he was going to make him pay for what he had put him through. Harry felt somewhat bad about it but really he couldn't just sweep it under the rug either. Harry made up his mind that he wasn't going to wait for Draco that if Draco wanted to talk to him then it was all up to him now and that Harry wasn't going to play this game anymore. Harry also decided that the next time Draco contacted him he was going to ask all the hard questions that had been plaguing him for not only weeks but years even.

Harry wished that things could be different that Draco loved him and that they were together and happy instead of alone and second guessing himself. Why this had to be so hard Harry didn't know but he figured in order to move on he had to feel this because really he had been holding it back all of this time. Even though he had gotten the message Harry didn't let it spoil his mood in fact that only made him smile more which was odd considering all of Harry's emotions right now but he thought pay back was better and a whole lot sweeter and Harry had a plan to make sure that it was.

Tbc….


	4. Chapter 4

The Pain In The Heart

Authors Note: Thank you so much to everybody for not only the reviews but also the favorite author, favorite story and all the story alerts as well. I'm very glad that all of you like this so much. I was afraid to write this story but I'm very glad that I did now. This chapter will be Draco's point of view as well as some of Harry's.

Draco was well terrified he couldn't believe that he had actually found Harry and now the question was what was he going to do now that he had? Draco had been avoiding Harry since he had found him but knew that it couldn't go on for much longer, because pretty soon he was going to have to face what he had done to Harry and hope that Harry would forgive him for it. Draco had figured out that he was in love with Harry right after he had gotten married to Dean and had started a family. Draco had tried to be a good husband to Dean but he never could get passed what he had done and knowing that he loved Harry was even worse.

When Harry had emailed Draco for the last time asking to start over Draco was skeptical wondering if Harry was only asking so that he could lure Draco in and than scream at him for what he had done to him. Draco didn't respond for a while wondering what to do but he decided it was better than nothing and to try it. He had instant messaged Harry a week later testing the waters to see what was going too happen and found that Harry kept his word and didn't retaliate against him. The only problem was now is that Draco didn't think that Harry loved him anymore because Harry had said that they would just be friends and nothing more. Draco wanted more. He wanted Harry's love and attention, he also wanted Harry to be there not only for him but for his kids as well but he didn't know how to go about doing it.

Draco wondered how you could make someone who used to be in love with you fall back in love with you again. Was it even possible or was Draco just wasting his time? The more he thought about it the more Draco wanted all of those things to happen so he formed a plan. Draco was going to continue to keep talking to Harry and gain Harry's trust back because Draco knew that Harry didn't trust him anymore. He could see it in Harry's messages that he was unsure of Draco's intentions. Draco decided that he would just lay on his charm like he always did and he would get what he wanted. Harry though had other ideas.

Harry wasn't falling for it anymore, he was done playing this game. Harry had just received an instant message from Draco. Draco had said that he really missed Harry and wished that he could see him again. Harry not falling for it ignored the comment completely and started talking about having to go to the mall with friends. Draco noticed that Harry had ignored his comment and wondered why, because it had always worked before. Maybe he just needed to up the ante a little. Harry was getting sick of all of Dracos not so subtle comments about missing him and how he wished he had never married Dean. Harry was fuming mad at this point. This was getting ridiculous and it was time that Draco got what was coming to him.

"You know what Draco I've been holding this back for long enough and it's time you know what you've done to me. When you found out that I was in love with you, you made it your mission to torture me and make me feel like I wasn't worth anything to you or anyone else. You made me feel like it was my fault for being in love with you and made it perfectly clear everyday that you were around. Now you're back trying to make it look like everything is ok when it's not ok. I'm tired of being your door matt and I'm not going to let you use me like that again." Harry hit send on his instant message and waited to see what Draco would say. Harry hadn't wanted to do that but he couldn't take this anymore. He had kept his feelings bottled up for so long that they had finally exploded.

Draco hadn't expected Harry to let loose like that and it made him realize that he really had fucked up everything and now he had to find a way to make this right again. It was time for Draco to start being honest with himself so that he could finally have what he always wanted and that was to be loved but until then he was going to have to figure out what to do. The only response that Draco sent back to Harry was that he was sorry and then he clicked off his instant messenger and sat and stared at the blank screen wondering what to do next.

Tbc…..


	5. Chapter 5

Fearless

Authors Note: Thank you all for the great support you guys rock. I want to also thank my awesome cousin Erin who is not only my cousin but also my best friend for helping me with this chapter love you lots hun. The letter that will be featured in this chapter I recently wrote telling my "friend" why I hadn't moved on. Hope everyone enjoys it and please keep those reviews coming. Oh on a side note the part about his dog is that his dog died. Also the part about Harry's aunt is true that happened to my aunt and Harry just thinks that Draco wants to be friends so that's why he writes that he wants to only be friends.

Harry felt horrible he hadn't meant to tell Draco off like that but Draco just wouldn't stop telling him he loved him and Harry just lashed out because really why would Draco ever tell him that. Harry knew he had been cruel and wished he hadn't but at the time it was the only thing he could do. Harry sat thinking about how much his life had changed and why this was bothering him so much and decided to write Draco a letter explaining everything. Harry knew it was time because he wouldn't ever be able to move forward if he didn't do this now.

Harry got on his computer and went to his MySpace page and clicked next to Draco's mood and started writing.

Draco,

Let me first say I'm sorry about your dog I know how that feels. The reason I'm emailing you is to talk to you about something that I should have told you from the beginning. I know I said lets just put what happened in the past behind us but I haven't and I have a feeling that you haven't either but I could be wrong about that.

Any way what I wanted to tell you is that I never really moved on from us. I was trying after you quit school and then when my aunt Donna was murdered I pushed my feelings for you to the back of my mind because at the time I was trying to make since of what was happening in my family. Each time that I saw you some of it would come back but I never really thought that much about it.

Once in a while I would think about you but I had so many other things happening at the time that I have no idea how I got through all of it. I'm not telling you that so that you'll feel bad for me or take pity on me I'm telling you because it's a major reason for my unmoving on. I do wonder why you found me and why we always seem to end back where we started? The reason I'm telling you all this is because I think in order for us to actually be friends I think we need to get all of this out in the open other wise were wasting our time and I would like to be friends with you. I'm just hoping that after telling you this you don't run the other way. I'm not looking to be anything but to be your friend. I really do want to move on and I'm working on it. I hope you still talk to me and not just push me away but if you do I completely understand. Harry.

Once Harry was done he re read what he had written and actually felt better about the whole situation but he couldn't help still feeling scared of what would happen when he hits send. Harry sent Draco his letter and hoped that Draco would understand and hopefully not push Harry away. Harry was about to get a surprise from Draco that would change everything.

Tbc….


	6. Chapter 6

Baby Steps

Authors Note: I apologize for the very extremely long delay on updating not only this story but also all of my other stories as well. I hope that you guys will stick with me and hopefully I will be updating a lot more often.

Draco sat reading Harry's email over and over again trying to come up with a good way to respond without scaring Harry away. Draco decided to just be honest with Harry as possible and hopefully everything would work out.

Harry,

Let me first start of by saying that I am sorry for your loss and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me to be. I'm also sorry for the way we left things and how I treated you. I knew what I was doing was wrong and that I was only hurting you but I just couldn't help myself. I loved the little game we used to play and thought that it was funny and didn't care what I did to you.

Now that I'm older and have kids of my own I know how wrong and stupid it really was. I would love to be friends with you infact I think of you as one of my close friends that I have. You don't have to worry about me running away this time either. I'm in this for the long haul and I hope that you are too. I care too much about you to lose you now and I promise that I will never hurt you again and I hope that you can trust me again to believe that. Love Draco.

Draco hit send on his email back to Harry and hoped for the best. Draco knew he loved Harry but if this was all Harry was willing to give than he would have to take what he could get and hope that maybe someday they could be more than just friends, but if not than Draco would settle for just being Harry's friend.

Tbc…..

I apologize for this being so short but there will be some drama coming there way that I've been saving for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Had Enough

Authors Note: Wow thank you so for the wonderful reviews. I want to give a big thank you to the lone wolf cries for her wonderful words of encouragement. I also want to thank everyone for adding me to there story alert, favorite story, and favorite author that really means a lot to me. There still will be a little drama but don't worry it won't last for long, and also the blog that will be here is in fact true I wrote this about him because he was being a jerk and totally deserved it at the time. Warning of harsh language.

Harry had received Dracos email a week ago and it had started off really good they had mostly small talk but Harry knew that they had to feel each other so he didn't push the issue. There was one little problem however. Draco would only talk for maybe ten minutes at the most than he would tell Harry that he would be right back and than not come back at all. At first Harry let it go the first few times that happened but it seemed to keep happening and Harry was getting sick of this.

He couldn't figure out how somebody who claimed to want to be "close friends" would keep blowing him off like he didn't matter. The more it kept happening the madder Harry became with how this was going. Harry hated the power that Draco still had over him. Draco still had a way of making him feel like the stupid teenager who loved him with all of his heart and soul.

Harry needed a way to vent his frustrations because Draco wasn't online to scream at so he went in to his MySpace blog and just started writing.

I thought I should give you a little reminder. I'm not that sixteen year old little boy you left behind. I'm twenty seven years old and I've grown up a lot. Some how though you still see me as that little boy who loves you. Well let's get one thing straight. I'm not in love with you anymore in fact I'm moving on and I have to say it's the best thing in the world.

You still have a way of pissing me off though. I can't believe that after all of this time you still find it funny to treat me like shit well you know what I'm not your fucking door matt anymore and I don't need you to be there for me anymore, which if I think about it you never really were at least not when it counted.

You told me you wanted to be "friends" which would of been cool except every time I talk to you I get the brush off. If things don't change soon then I'm going to choose for you because honestly I'm sick of playing this stupid fucking game with you.

I thought after I had been honest with you and basically poured my heart out to you that everything was going to be fine and you told me you understood and I took your word for it. Stupid move on my part because I should of known you would lie to me again. I have people in my life now who actually care about me and if you actually want to be one of those people your attitude better change quickly. I'm sorry to sound like such a bitch but you no what I'm sick of being treated like I don't matter and that my feelings aren't important. I hope you grow up finally and see that if this doesn't change then instead of you walking out it's gonna be me this time and your going to be left hurt.

Once Harry was done and had actually posted it because he knew Draco would read it and hopefully get the message that he wasn't playing anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry

Authors Note: Wow thank you to everyone who not only reviewed but also added me to there favorite story, favorite author, or story updates. You guys are the reason I keep doing this. It came to my attention that I wasn't making the timeline very clear. I apologize if I made any of this confusing for anyone. I will try and make it easier to follow.

It had been two weeks since Harry had written that message to Draco in his blog. Two very long weeks that Harry hadn't heard from Draco. Harry had figured that Draco had made his choice that he didn't want to be friends after all. Even though Harry had written what he felt he thought that Draco would at least try to talk him out of it but he assumed wrong. It felt like a like a knife through his heart all over again, but he knew that this was the only way that he could truly move on.

Harry didn't know that Draco really hadn't made a choice in there relationship at all, in fact Draco was trying to come up with a way to fix this whole situation. Draco had known that he kept blowing Harry off but it was only because he was trying not to let his feelings for Harry show and instead he was pushing him away again. Draco had read and reread what Harry had written and felt sick to think that he was the cause of Harry's pain again. Draco didn't want to avoid Harry anymore but he had no idea how to fix any of this without causing anymore problems than they all ready had.

Draco decided that maybe he should just talk to Harry and try and explain the best he could and hope for the best. Draco saw that Harry was online and sent him an instant message in hopes that Harry would answer him back. Harry saw Dracos instant message come up and couldn't help the fear that went through him. Harry clicked the message opened to see what Draco had to say hoping that this wasn't going to start another fight. To Harry's surprise all Draco had written was "hey". Harry responded back and waited to see what would happen next.

Draco was glad that Harry had responded back to him now all he had to do was make this right again. Draco had made up his mind just to pour his heart out and hope that Harry would understand. Look Harry I'm so sorry that I hurt you yet again. I know I seem to be saying that a lot lately but I truly am sorry. The reason I kept blowing you off was because I was scared that you would somehow see my feelings for you and I didn't know what to do so I just kept making up excuses to keep you at a far enough distance. I know that it's the most ridiculous reason ever but it's the truth and I feel stupid for even doing it. These last two weeks have been hell for me. I didn't know what to do or say to you that could possibly make this better and I'm sure that you thought I had made my choice to end are friendship but I didn't I was just being a coward as usual. I hope you can forgive me and that we can start over again. Draco hit send on his instant message and waited.

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read from Draco's message. The problem now was whether or not Harry could fully trust Draco again.


	9. Chapter 9

Change

Authors Note: Wow thank you to everyone again for there great support. I'm so glad that so many of you love this story so much. I also want to thank my cousin Erin for always being there and helping me out of my comfort zone. I love you lots.

Harry had been going over Draco's instant message over and over again for the last few days and still couldn't figure out whether or not he should really trust him this time. Harry wanted to he really did but he just wasn't sure of Draco was really telling the truth this time. Harry had Hermione his cousin read what Draco had sent him in hopes that she would know whether he was being sincere or not. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to believe that Draco could be this time but she was sick of seeing Harry so hurt and broken over this man. Hermione had told Harry that it was up to him this time but to be careful and that she would be there for him if things didn't work out the way Harry wanted them too.

Harry had thought about it for over a week and came to the conclusion that maybe he should give Draco another chance but if he blew it then it was going to be over for good this time because Harry was done with all of the pain. Harry wanted more than this and if Draco was just going to use him again than it wasn't going to work out for them in any aspect. Harry got on to his computer and saw that Draco was online so he figured it was a good time as any. Harry started typing everything he wanted to say to Draco he figured it would be easier this way.

Draco, I've read and reread everything that you've written and I have to say that yes I understand where you're coming from however you should know me better than that. You should know that I would never take whatever you're feeling for granted or use them against you in any way. I'm going to accept your apology but on one condition and that is if you ever do this to me again there will be no more chances this is it. If you push me away or make excuses again then your time will be done because honestly I'm sick of this. I want things to be different with us and I'm hoping that you're willing to try this time. Harry hit send on his instant message and sat back and waited to see what was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Big Surprise

Authors Note: I want to say that I am truly sorry for not updating. This story turned a little harder for me than I thought it would be. Without giving to much away things will be getting different in this story but not all for the good. I hope that you guys will continue to review this story and still hopefully like it.

Harry was on his way to Hermione's son Hugo's birthday party. Everything was going well. It was a beautiful April day and Harry was in a very good mood that day thinking about how he and Draco had finally come to terms with there relationship. Harry arrived at the party a little early but was greeted by his other cousin James, and one of there mutual friends Ginny.

Everyone sat together while Hermione helped Ron bring the food out for the party. Everyone was getting along really well and Harry was having a good time meeting new people and reminiscing about old times. The topic changed however to Draco. Harry told the group how Draco had found him out of the blue back in December and how they were working out some things but that they were friends. James who had dated Draco while they were still in school was surprised but glad for Harry.

Harry and James continued to talk on there way up to the food table still discussing Draco. Harry who had always thought that Draco and James had slept together when they had dated told James that the reason that Sirius wouldn't date James back then was because of Draco. Sirius had been the love of James life back then and he had always wondered why he would never date him. Harry who had thought that James had known that felt horrible for telling him this. "Harry the truth is that Draco and I didn't sleep together when we were in middle school it didn't happen until I was getting divorced from my husband that Draco came over and then we did sleep together while Draco was still married." Harry was stunned. Eleven years he had hated James for sleeping with Draco to find out that it didn't happened like Draco had said it had.

James had than walked away and headed to the kitchen to cry with Harry trailing behind him trying to make this better. "James I'm so sorry I thought you knew or I would have never brought it up." James understood that it wasn't Harry's fault and that it was again all Dracos. The rest of the party went by more smoothly but there was a lot left unsaid. Harry drove home feeling horrible for telling James like that and for having hated him for no reason at all. Harry felt betrayed yet again by the one he loved. Not only had Draco hurt Harry but he had involved Harry's family in his lie and Harry was having a hard time coming to grips with this.

A week went by and Harry still felt horrible. James wasn't mad at Harry which was a big relief to Harry. Pain was eating Harry alive. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and stepped on. Harry wanted to fix this he just didn't know how so he did the only thing he could do he wrote in the status section on myspace saying that Draco we need to fix this issue. Draco got the message and emailed Harry asking what the issue was and Harry emailed him back but Draco decided it was easier if he called Harry instead so Harry emailed Draco his number. They talked on the phone for a half hour but nothing really got fixed but in Harry's mind it had. He had taken Draco's lies at face value and let him win again and they both knew it. Draco had told Harry of his three boyfriends that he had and made Harry promise not to tell anyone about it. Which Harry obediently did. Draco was starting to believe that maybe he really wasn't in love with Harry after all and that maybe he was really in love with playing there game. Things were about to take a turn that neither one of them expected.


	11. Chapter 11

Request

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this process. It's very much appreciated. This chapter might sound crazy but I actually did this and even though I do not regret doing it at all. This is all true

Two months passed and not a single word from Draco. Harry had tried to talk to him several times with in those two months online but Draco just kept ignoring his messages. Harry was getting fed up with this and couldn't understand why he was being ignored. Harry tried to think of anything that he had done to make Draco ignore him but the only thing he could think of was that one of Draco's boyfriends lived with him and maybe that was why but even if that was the case he figured that this person would still want Draco to talk to his friends.

The longer it went on the more frustrated Harry was becoming which was never good. Harry had been thinking lately about something Draco had told him and wondered if Draco would do what he said. A couple of months before Harry's friend Cedric was supposed to come up from North Carolina and they were going to hook up as a one time thing no strings attached. The reason for this was that Harry was still a virgin and he was sick of feeling like he wasn't an adult but wasn't a kid either it was like he was stuck in the middle. Harry had been hurt when Cedric couldn't come and see him. Harry had told Draco about this one night online before they had stopped talking all together. Draco had told Harry if he had known about it back than that he would have taken care of that little problem for Harry.

Harry had come to the conclusion that if Cedric couldn't do it than maybe Draco would. Harry figured that Draco was a sure thing and that everything would be fine afterwards and they could both go on with there lives. Harry decided to email Draco his plan and see what would happen. He hoped that Draco would take him up on his offer and all would work out.

Later that day Harry got on to myspace and started writing Draco an email.

Draco,

I know your life is very complicated and I understand that. I need to ask you something however that might sound crazy but I could use your help. Do you remember when I told you about Cedric not coming here to hook up with me? Well you said if you had known back than that you would help me with my "little problem." I was wondering if you would actually do this for me. I know it's asking a lot and I completely understand if you don't want to but I'm hoping that you will. Please let me know what your answer is. Harry.

Harry hit send on his email and hoped for an answer that would never come. Harry had been waiting for an answer to his email now for two weeks and no reply what so ever. Harry had even written another email telling Draco that if he was worried about him being clingy in any way that he didn't have to worry because Harry would deal with that on his own and not bother Draco with it. This strategy didn't work either and the longer it went on the more upset Harry was becoming. He thought for sure that Draco would do this for him and wondered why he wouldn't. Harry felt stupid for waiting for something that didn't seem to be coming but he couldn't give up, even though in his heart he knew he needed to.


	12. Chapter 12

New Light

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and also added me as a story alert. That really means a lot to me. As for the rest of this story there will be two more chapters after this one and then it will be done.

Harry was in complete despair. It had been three weeks since he had emailed Draco his request and no response at all. Harry was so sure that Draco would do this for him and to have Draco just completely ignore him was just too much for Harry too take. Hermione had been very worried about Harry she couldn't stand to see Harry so upset over someone who obviously didn't care about Harry at all.

Hermione kept telling Harry that he didn't need Draco in his life and that Draco was an asshole and that Harry should move on with his life. Harry wanted to believe Hermione but his heart wouldn't let him forget. Harry couldn't picture a life without Draco in it and it was becoming increasing harder by the day. Hermione was getting more worried by the day. She wanted to help Harry but she felt like she was talking to the wall.

Hermione had been talking to James one night about Harry and how he just couldn't move on and how she felt like she was getting no where fast. James decided that maybe emailing Harry would help because it would be a different outlook on the situation. Hermione thought that it was a good idea that James email Harry as well. She hoped that it would get through to Harry and that he would finally see the light.

The next day when Harry opened his email on myspace this was what he read.

I hate to be the one to say this to you...but, it just seems like you're wasting your time on Draco. All he does is go from guy to guy to guy....screwing anyone that will let him. He cheated on his HUSBAND with me...God knows, he'll cheat on anyone else. Do you really want to waste so much energy on somebody like that? I really think that you deserve better.

When I confronted him about everything, he said that he missed me as a friend, boyfriend and lover. He said that he still loved me and loved me more than he ever loved Blaise. I'm sorry...but, that's sad. We were together over 10 years ago and although it was great at the time, in the grand scheme of things it wasn't that serious of a relationship.... So either, he's very odd for harboring feelings unreturned for that long or he was just lying in hopes of getting another piece of ass. In my opinion, you should stop wasting your time. And if you do have sex with him ever, just think of all the other guys he's done it to...that ultimately meant NOTHING to him....

After Harry had read that he couldn't help but feeling for the first time in eleven years like he wasn't drowning. He finally realized that Hermione, and James were right that he was in fact just wasting his time. Harry wrote back to James thanking him for the email and letting him know that it was indeed a very good thing that he told him all this.


	13. Chapter 13

Out From Under

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who stuck by me. You guys how no idea how much that means to me. I want to say thank you to my cousin's Erin and Kayla for helping me get through all of this. I couldn't have done it without you.

Harry was feeling elated. He hadn't felt like this in years. Finally he could say that things were starting to look up for him. Harry still hadn't heard from Draco and really he didn't expect to anymore. He knew that Draco would turn up again someday but Harry knew that he could finally be ok and not let that ever bother him again.

Harry had decided to email Draco one last time and give him a thank you for not answering him after all. To Harry it was a very good thing that Draco hadn't because if he had things would have probably gotten a lot worse for both of them. This would be the last email that Harry would ever send Draco because really there was nothing left for either of them anymore.

Harry log on to myspace and started typing letting Draco know once and for all that he had finally moved on for good.

Hey Draco, I wanted to send this to you to say thank you for not answering my email I sent you about what I asked you to do for me. I know this sounds like sarcasm but I'm truly serious. Because you didn't say anything it actually helped me to move on with my life finally. I can honestly say that I've officially moved on. I would still like to be friends with you if you want but if not that's ok. Again thank you. You helped a lot. Harry

Harry hit send on his email and knew that he had done the right thing. He knew that asking to be friends sounded like he hadn't moved on but in reality he knew he had and that Draco wouldn't respond any way. Harry could finally say that he was out from under and could start living again.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Authors Note:

Hi I'm Jenn the author of this story and I wanted to give you a little insight as to why this story ended the way it did. When he first came back in to my life I hoped that things would be different this time and that we could actually be friends or maybe even boy friend and girl friend. Being that this was based on truth I couldn't have it end with Harry and Draco together and in love because I knew in my heart that it would be a lie and I can't lie to my loyal readers.

I had to change the way it ended because of that reason and even though at the time I had wished it could be different it wasn't meant to be. I haven't heard from him in four or five months now and that last email that you have just read in the prevese chapter he did not respond to. I figured he wouldn't and it didn't bother me one way or another.

This was a rough journey for me emotionally and physically but I wouldn't change it at all and it's an experience I'm glad I got to go through. I wouldn't change anything that happened with him at all because I think that in order to get where I am now I needed to go through it and I'm glad to say that I came out stronger than when I went in. I don't know if will ever be friends. I think right now that's impossible but who knows.

The walls that I had built around my heart because of him are gone and I can start letting people back in again and not be afraid to fall in love again. Love is hard but it should never be like that and I learned a lot from it and I'm a better person for it.

I want to say thank you to my cousin Erin, and Kayla for all there help. Without them I think I would still be waiting for my someday. I also want to thank him for not writing me back and letting me finally be free. Thank you to everyone who stuck by me and wouldn't let me fall. I love all of you. Jenn.


End file.
